Every Beat Of My Heart
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: MacGyver's best friend Rosalee Berrick comes for a visit with her husband Gregory. Rosalee's other best friend Miracle Hatter also comes too and falls in love with MacGyver and falls in love with her.


Chapter 1

Reunited Best Friends

One day a beautiful young lady named Rosalee Berrick is sitting on her couch. Rosalee's husband Gregory Berrick walked into the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Gregory asked.

"I miss my best friend whom I haven't seen in years." Rosalee answered.

"What your best friend's name?" Gregory asked.

"My best friend's name is Angus MacGyver but everyone calls him by his last name." Rosalee answered.

"How long ago has been since you seen him?" Gregory asked.

"It's 10 years since I seen him." Rosalee answered.

"Why don't we go see him?" Gregory asked.

"That's a really good idea." Rosalee answered.

"Alright let's go than." Gregory said.

Rosalee and Gregory caught the next flight to Los Angeles. They walked to MacGyver's place. Rosalee knocked on the door. MacGyver opened up the door. MacGyver looked at Rosalee.

"You haven't changed that much my friend." Rosalee replied.

MacGyver looked at Rosalee for a minute than realized who she is.

"Is that you Rosalee?" MacGyver asked.

"Yes it is and this man with me is my husband Gregory." Rosalee answered.

MacGyver looked at Gregory.

"It's very nice to meet you and I'm glad that Rosalee has finally found someone to settle down with." MacGyver said.

"It was easy to get her to trust after all the bad luck she'd had with guys before me." Gregory replied.

"Yes I remember that and as her best friend I really wanted to beat half of them up but she won't let me." MacGyver said.

Gregory just laughed. MacGyver walked inside followed by Rosalee and Gregory.

"I didn't want you getting hurt." Rosalee replied.

MacGyver smiled.

"How long are planning to stay?" MacGyver asked.

"I was thinking for awhile so that we can up on lost time." Rosalee answered.

"Well you can stay as long as you want and catching up on the past 10 years sounds good to me." MacGyver said.

"How have things been with?" Rosalee asked.

"Things have been really good with me." MacGyver answered.

"Have you found anyone special yet?" Rosalee asked.

"I did but she dead." MacGyver answered.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Rosalee said.

"It's okay I've put it behind me." MacGyver replied.

"Have you given up hope in finding someone else?" Rosalee asked.

"I did for awhile but I thought about how lonely my life would be without love in it and I decided to start looking." MacGyver answered.

"Have you found anyone yet?" Rosalee asked.

"I have had a few relationship but none of them lasted long." MacGyver answered.

"How come?" Gregory asked.

"I just didn't feeling any special with them." MacGyver answered.

"That's a good reason as any I guess." Rosalee said.

"How did you meet Gregory?" MacGyver asked.

"I met through my friends when the invited him to join the gang 7 years ago." Rosalee answered.

"Did you like him at first?" MacGyver asked.

"Yes I did but only as a friend but over time those feelings changed." Rosalee answered.

MacGyver looked at Gregory.

"What about you?" MacGyver asked.

"I feel love with Rosalee the first moment that I met her but I knew that she wasn't ready so I wait until she was to tell ask her out." Gregory answered.

"How long have two of your been married?" MacGyver asked.

"We have been married for three and half years." Rosalee answered.

MacGyver smiled.

"How is your family doing?" MacGyver asked.

"They are doing just fine." Rosalee answered.

All of sudden there's a knock at the door. MacGyver got to his feet and walked over to the door. MacGyver opened the door to find Peter Thornton.

"What can I help you with?" MacGyver asked.

"There's something that needs your attention." Peter answered.

"What it is Pete?" MacGyver asked.

"There's a young boy trapped in well with no way out." Pete answered.

"I'll be few minutes because I have to say bye to my friend and her husband." MacGyver said.

MacGyver back to where Rosalee and Gregory.

"What was that all about?" Rosalee asked.

"I have an emergency mission that I have to take of but you two can stay here and keep things under control until I return." MacGyver answered.

Rosalee nodded her head. MacGyver left to rescue the young boy. MacGyver followed Pete to the well where the young boy is.

"Hello down here." MacGyver said.

"Hi." A tiny voice replied.

"What's your name?" MacGyver asked.

"My name is Rory." The young boy answered.

"How did you get down there?" MacGyver asked.

"I was chasing my older brother Troy and I didn't see the well until it was too late." Rory answered.

"Don't Rory, my name is MacGyver and I'll get you out." MacGyver said.

"Please here because it's dark and scary down here." Rory replied.

MacGyver looked around to find anything that could help him. MacGyver than realized he has a rope in his satchel. MacGyver took the rope out of his satchel and started to lower it down.

"I'm lower down a rope so let me know when you see it." MacGyver said.

"Alright than." Rory replied.

"How old are?" MacGyver asked.

"I'll be 8 years next week." Rory answered.

"Do you see it yet?" MacGyver asked.

"Yes I do." Rory answered.

"Take a hold of it and I'll pull you up." MacGyver said.

Rory grabbed the rope.

"I've got a hold of it." Rory replied.

"That's good so I'm now I'm going to start to pull you up." MacGyver said.

MacGyver started to pull on the rope. MacGyver pulled for a good solid 4 minutes than suddenly Rory emerges from the well. Rory hugged MacGyver.

"Thanks so much for saving me." Rory replied.

MacGyver smiled.

"You're very welcome Rory." MacGyver said.

MacGyver followed Rory back to his place. Rory's mother and his older brother are standing on the porch. Rory's mother walked over to them.

"Thank you so much sir for saving my son." Rory said.

"It was no problem ma'am and please call me MacGyver." MacGyver replied.

"My name is Myah." Rory's mother said.

"You might want to cover up the well so this doesn't happen again." MacGyver replied.

"Thanks I will MacGyver." Myah said.

MacGyver smiled and walked to be his place. MacGyver opened up the door and walked. Rosalee and Gregory are sitting on couch in passionate liplock. MacGyver cleared his throat. Rosalee and Gregory broke their kiss.

"When did you get back?" Gregory asked.

"I just got back now." MacGyver answered.

"Where did you go?" Rosalee asked.

"I had to rescue a young boy that fell down a well." MacGyver answered.

"Was he alright?" Gregory asked.

"Yes it was alright just a little scared because it was dark in the well." MacGyver answered.

"It's good that you saved him." Gregory said.

"That's my job to save people." MacGyver replied.

"What do you mean?" Gregory asked.

"MacGyver is special agent trained to save people." Rosalee answered.

A few hours later Rosalee is sleeping Gregory's embrace. MacGyver is sleeping dreaming of finding someone to love.


End file.
